


The Philosopher Stone

by sensationsalade



Series: Voldemort Is Going Down [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensationsalade/pseuds/sensationsalade
Summary: A collection of VIGD one shots set during Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone.
Series: Voldemort Is Going Down [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411738
Kudos: 2





	The Philosopher Stone

**Author's Note:**

> This first one shot is set on the day after Harry survived Voldemort's killing curse. It focuses on Reine Keita - Gabriel's mum - reacting to the news.

> _1st November, 1981_

As soon as she wakes up, Reine Keita knows that something isn’t quite right. She isn’t quite sure why, however. It’s the middle of Autumn, Halloween was the night before but she has never been too big on celebrating it, and besides interviewing people to replace their old governess, there isn’t anything really special about this day. Still, something feels weird. First, the sky seems awfully bright for a November morning. There are also more people than usual in the streets when she looks through her bathroom window. And when she gets to the kitchen, Jana looks pale, staring at the journal and ignoring her son who is playing with his yoghurt.

She puts her own son in his chair but keeps looking at her sister-in-law who looks like she is about to vomit over the kitchen table.

“Something’s wrong?” Reine asks as an house elf hurries to bring Gabriel and Reine their breakfast.

Jana looks up and Reine feels a knot form in her stomach as she notices the redness and worry in her eyes. “You could say that,” Jana replies, handing her the _Daily Prophet_.

The cover shows a completely demolished house. Above it, in bold, dark letters is written:

**HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED IS DEAD**

Reine looks up at Jana who now looks on the verge of crying. She opens her mouth to say something but no words come out. She doesn’t even know what to say or think. Her brain struggles to catch up with the information. Glancing once behind her back to make sure that the elves - who are both trying very hard to look as if nothing was going on - are taking care of the two toddlers, Reine takes a seat in front of Jana and discards the journal. She grabs her sister-in-law’s hands and looks at her straight in the eyes.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Jana replies, sounding choked up. “They are saying that the Dark Lord found the Potters. Anastasius says that he has been looking for them for months now, probably to recruit them. I don’t really know why, they were kids according to the _Prophet_ , but he was and he found them,” she says again. “They say that they were in Godric’s Hollow and that the Dark Lord killed them both, probably because they fought back and refused to join. They’re saying the Black boy, the one who ran away, is the one who told the Dark Lord where they were.”

“You think it was a trap?” Reine asks although she doubts it. The Dark Lord could never fall for something like that.

“I don’t know. But that’s not the… the weirdest part.”

“There’s a weird part?”

Jana nods, this time looking more confused than scared. “They’re saying that after killing the Potters, the Dark Lord tried to kill their boy.”

When Jana stops, biting her lower lip, Reine frowns. “And? What happened?” She presses her.

“They’re saying that’s what killed him.”

Reine freezes. “They’re saying what now?”

“I know! It’s crazy, right? The kid is Theodore’s age, he couldn’t-”

“The Dark Lord died because he killed a baby.”

Jana looks at Reine and shakes her head no. “The Dark Lord didn’t kill the baby. The baby _survived_.”

One of the elves lets out a squeak then and when Reine glares at him, he runs to wrap his hand around the still burning hot coffee pot. 

“The baby survived,” Reine repeats flatly, looking back at Jana. 

“That’s what they are saying,” Jana helplessly replies, gesturing at the journal.

Reine takes it back and opens it. On the second page, there’s another big title that reads:

**HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED**

“That’s impossible,” Reine says under her breath, more to herself than to Jana. “No one can survive the Death Curse, let alone a _baby_.”

“And yet they are saying that the baby is totally fine and healthy. Only came out of this with a scar on his forehead.”

“They?” Reine asks, eyebrows drawn together.

“Well, the _Prophet_ claims that all of their informations come from the Ministry but I doubt it. The Ministry is full of idiots. My guess is that it all comes from Dumbledore.”

“Of course,” Reine sighs annoyedly, lying back against her chair. “ _Dumbledore…_ Do you think he had something to do with this?”

“Probably, yes,” Jana confirms with a nod.

“Did you hear from Anastasius or Vinicius?”

Jana shakes her head no. “They were both already gone when I woke up. Maybe they felt something? Their marks must have reacted to something like that, no?”

Reine clenches her jaw and shrugs. “I don’t know.” She had studied her husband’s and brother-in-law’s marks at great length but nothing had come out of it. It was powerful magic, more powerful than she had ever encountered, and she was a _Keita_. “What is going to happen now?” she dares to ask aloud, knowing that it is the same question that put Jana in such a state of fear and worry.

“I have no idea,” Jana repeats as Gabriel asks for more food.

***

Reine and Jana try not to think too much about the Dark Lord and that baby for the rest of the day but it is near impossible. All day long, they recieve fire messages and owls from their respective family and friends, distant relatives, coworkers, and even people they barely know. At some point, Pamela Astor even has the audacity to come to the estate to invite them to a dinner party that same night. Jana quickly gets out of it by telling her they already have plans while Reine stares down at her.

When Vinicius comes home that night, very late, looking exhausted, Reine practically jumps on him.

“Is it true?” she asks her husband as he pours himself a glass of Fire Whiskey that he practically chugs.

Vinicius’s first response is to let out a long sigh. “I’m afraid so.”

Reine lowers her eyes and lets out a similar sigh before following her husband’s lead and pouring herself her own drink.

“The baby?” she prompts, hands shaking a little.

“Harry Potter, yes,” Vinicius nods. “We have no idea what happened, how he survived, or even where he is now. Dumbledore said that he would take care of it. I don’t think Bagnold was too pleased to be kept in the dark like that but she still let him. I was in Hogwarts all day today to talk to the staff and the students about ‘the situation’. Dumbledore, Flitwick, and McGonagall were nowhere to be seen.”

Reine struggles hiding her worry as she looks at her husband. “What are we going to do now?”

Vinicius sighs again. “I don’t know. Anastasius is meeting with the Lestranges and the Blacks as we speak to see what our next move should be. A lot of Death Eaters have already fled or went into hiding, others have already been arrested. Wormtail even managed to get himself killed.”

“Wormtail?” Reine asks with a grimace of distaste. “What kind of name is that?”

“It’s a nickname, I think,” Vinicius explains with a disgusted face. “He’s a little fat man the Dark Lord spared for some reason. The _Evening Prophet_ said that the Black kid killed him. A good thing, if you ask me. That rat is so weak he probably would have sold everyone out for a piece of bread.”

“So we’re good?” Reine asks, looking slightly more hopeful now. All day, Jana and her had been scared of what the death of the Dark Lord could mean for their husbands, two of his oldest and most faithful lieutenants.

Vinicius’s face hardens at his wife’s question and he clenches his jaw, losing all confidence. “I don’t know. I am meant to meet with Cornelius Fudge tomorrow. He seemed… suspicious. But fear not,” he quickly adds when he sees Reine pale. “Fudge is a smart man,” he says with a slight smirk that tells a whole other story. “I’m sure he’ll understand our... _position_.”

Reine nods, although not too reassured. “If need be, we can always go to Malabo. Alpha would be happy to help us”

“We don’t need help from your family,” Vinicius states harshly, pouring himself another drink. “We’ll be fine here. I’ll handle Fudge and everything will be fine.”

“You don’t know that,” Reine replies just as harshly, standing up and starting to pace. “The Dark Lord isn’t the only one who lost last night. We did too. With him gone, we can kiss the whole revolution goodbye. Bagnold is going to keep on pushing her mudblood-loving laws forward and everyone will be too happy about the Dark Lord defeat to say anything. We’re going to keep on losing grounds. Do you really want your son to go to Hogwarts alongside mudbloods and squibs and hybrids? Because this is what is going to happen now.”

“No it won’t,” Vinicius retorts. “It won’t because I won’t let it happen. What do you think? The fight isn’t dead. We just have to be more careful about it now. But someone else will rise up because true, rightful wizards will never let the muggles take over. And we’ll use that to our advantage once more and I promise you that one day we’ll have the entire magical community eating in the palm of our hands.”

“I hope you’re right,” Reine says before refilling her glass and taking a long gulp. The tension deflates a little as Reine sighs. “What about your mark?” she asks, wanting to tie up every loose end.

“It burned horribly last night. That’s what woke me up. And then nothing,” he explains as he rolls up his sleeve. The Dark Mark isn’t as dark as it used to be.

“It looks like-” Reine starts and Vinicius cuts her off.

“Like it’s starting to fade,” he says with a nod. “Yes, that’s what I thought too.”

“I can’t believe he’s dead,” Reine says looking at nothing in particular.

“I can’t either,” Vinicius agrees. “It feels impossible… I’ve had this feeling, all day long, this… _hunch_ that this isn’t over.”

“You think he can come back?” Reine asks, not really hopeful but not really scared either.

“I think he will,” Vinicius admits.

Reine nods but doesn’t reply anything to that. Instead she raises her glass. “Should we toast?”

“To him?” Vinicius asks, slightly confused.

“To us,” Reine replies with a small smile.

Vinicius returns it and taps his glass to hers.

“To us.”


End file.
